In an effort to increase productivity, many employers allow their workers to conduct business related to the employer on their personal mobile devices. In some cases, employers also provide some of their employees with company-issued mobile devices. In either arrangement, an employer understands that a single device may include sensitive data related to that employer in addition to data that is personal to the employee. Several advances have been made in an effort to protect an employer's data in these circumstances. For example, OpenPeak Inc. of Boca Raton, Fla. has developed solutions that enable a mobile device to include both enterprise and personal data but that isolate the enterprise data from the personal data. As part of these solutions, an employee may download to the employee's mobile device secure applications that may be used to conduct transactions related to the enterprise. The employee's mobile device may also have several unsecure applications installed on the device. Consequently, a solution is needed to control the exchange of data between/among the secure and unsecure applications.